mearthfandomcom-20200214-history
200 Summer Olympics opening ceremony
The opening ceremony of the 200 Summer Olympics took place on the evening of Thursday 15 July in the Olympic Stadium, Nazaline. As mandated by the , the proceedings combined the formal ceremonial opening of this international sporting event (including welcoming speeches, hoisting of the flags and the parade of athletes) with an artistic spectacle to showcase the host nation's culture. The games were formally opened by King Frederick II. Preparations Prior to the ceremony, there had been apprehensions about the cost of the ceremony. Although Lincly's economy had improved a lot since the dissolution of Lincly, a lot of money had been spent on rebuilding the buildings and the venues of the games and improving the living quality of the country. The Nazaline Summer Olympics Organising Committee (NSOOC) decided that the preparations of the opening ceremony would commence after the ticket sales ended. Thousands of tickets were sold between the start of the ticket sales (12 January 200) and three weeks before the ceremony (24 June) which helped with funds. Six rehearsals (twice a week) took place before the ceremony. Harry Darryl, a reporter for the Daily Body, reported, "These rehearsals have gone very well. I feel that the actual ceremony will be amazing!" Officials and guests Royal Box In the royal box, there was the King of Lincly, Frederick II, the then Prime Minister Maggie Harli and the Mayor of Nazaline, Samuel Daniels. Also in the box was Alexander I, the former king of Lincon who had been cryopreserved due to a disease, as he was also participating in the games as an athlete and cyclist. International guests * Queen Ginny I of Lincon WIP Proceedings It was decided that the main section of the ceremony would be 215 minutes (2 hours and 35 minutes). This is because every year of Lincly's history was portrayed in the ceremony and a year was shown as a minute. Agenda Countdown (18:56-19:00) At 18:56 BST (6:56pm) a 4 minute long short film, Journey to Nazaline, started to play on a screen. It followed the River Naz, the namesake of Nazaline, on a trip into the stadium. The film showed many things often attributed to Nazaline, for example the Nazaline Grand Clock. At the two minute mark, it purposely goes past the stadium to show more of Nazaline. The Nazaline International Airport can faintly be seen on the way there. It then goes back, and at the three minute mark a 60 to 1 countdown started and ended at the stadium. Landing on a Strange Island (19:00-19:15) The screen rolled up as the projector turned off (it was slightly delayed, though) and the stage, with two large hills (representing Lincly and Lincon) in the middle, rose. A rocket-like structure 'landed' on the Linclian hill. A man came out of the rocket and meets other people living on Lincly. A minute later another 'rocket' landed on the hill representing Lincon. For the next 15 minutes (years), the Lincly-Lincon Friendship Bridge is brought up. Nazaline is 'built' and Linclian Airways is founded.